It's Contagious
by Younger Dr. Grey
Summary: A conversation that happens between Callie and Arizona after Arizona laughs at the end of the Music Event.


**Title:** It's Contagious  
><strong>Author<strong>: _youngerdrgrey_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A conversation that happens between Callie and Arizona after Arizona laughs at the end of the Music Event  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** Takes place during "Song Beneath the Song"  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like Shonda Rhimes and ABC). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Grey's Anatomy_. I am merely a fan of the television show who has ideas for things that Shonda could do/could've done.

**Author's Note:** Please review if you read.

* * *

><p><strong>(11) IT'S CONTAGIOUS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arizona laughs. This great big, gut-busting laugh. It's heartfelt and amazing, even more than her normal super magic smile. It's powerful. Pure unadulterated happiness.<p>

"I'm our baby's mom," she repeats, "And I don't have to do this with Mark. _We_ get to do this with Mark. I love Mark. You know, I do. Now, I love him. I love you. And we're getting married." She takes her eyes away from Callie and screams to the ceiling, "We're getting married!"

She laughs again.

For her part, Callie just lays there and watches her now fiancee from the corner of her eye. She's engaged now. She can't move much. She's dead tired and doped up on medication, but she feels it too. The bubbling just flows over. She chuckles a bit. It's gruff and kind of sounds like a cough to Arizona, but it's something. They're something.

Arizona shakes her head. She glances back to Callie and tries to reel all of her energy back in. She doesn't fully though. How could she? Still, she tries a softer greeting. "I'm sorry. Hi, Calliope. Welcome back."

Hi? Callie chokes on her laugh that time. Hi. Hello. It's like they're starting over. Again. Like it's the start of this beautiful, new time where they're mothers and wives and nothing hurts. Only everything hurts a bit. She's on a hospital bed because a truck ruined the best moment of her life. She didn't get to be there for the delivery of her baby. Her baby who had to be born at twenty-three weeks. Her baby.

Callie groans. It sounds so much like the little mewls and grunts she made while lying on the car. The world stops to Arizona. She glances at the monitors, but they're as steady as before.

"Are you okay? What hurts, Calliope? Tell me what hurts," Arizona urges.

Callie shakes her head as much as she can. "O-our baby. How is-where is-"

Arizona sighs before answering. "Well, she is fine. She's in the NICU now, and Addison is here watching over her like a hawk. So is Mark."

"She?" Callie repeats. "It's a girl?"

"Our little girl," Arizona confirms.

A girl. Wow. A girl means dresses and doing hair, diaries and princesses, and crushes and heartbreaks and a very protective Mark Sloan. She'll be a knockout. Smart. Probably will have a great sense of humor. One day, she'll have four parents who love her more than anything else in the world. But, for now, she has an entire surgical department who does the same.

"I want to see her," Callie says. She starts squirming to sit up. "I need to see her."

Quickly, Arizona is standing and pushing Callie right back down.

"You just woke up. Shepherd needs to look you over. Then, Teddy and Owen, and Mark would kill me if-"

"Screw Mark," Callie says. Arizona smiles again.

No. This isn't the time for fun anymore. Focus. She steels herself and declares, "Calliope, you are staying in this bed until you are cleared by every single one of our friends. And that includes Mark. He'll want to make sure that your pretty face stays that way. Not a second before, do you understand?"

Callie rolls her eyes, sarcastically mumbling, "Yeah, sure, Mom."

The two make eye contact, and the hilarity continues. Maybe it is the time. When they're cracking up, they can't think about the long road ahead of them to recovery. They aren't focused on the nightmares sure to come, or the tough car ride that will be waiting for when they finally do leave the hospital. The magic of the smile, or the laugh, is that it's like a band-aid for the soul, covering up the wounds and convincing them that maybe everything isn't as bad as they thought it would be.

Besides, laughter is the best medicine, right?

"Right, _Mommy_."

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p> 


End file.
